


Love Letters

by DoubleRaineBow



Series: Songs of Birthright and Conquest [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Love Letters, Reader Is Not Corrin, Reader-Insert, reader is not kamui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Letters of a love that could no longer be.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Fire Emblem_ belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Naoko and Svetlana belongs to me.

My Beloved Naoko,

> I know our relationship was strained by our last encounter on that dreary battlefield, but I hope you find it within your heart to forgive me for what I’ve done and what I have to do for Nohr.
> 
> As you know, I have been crowned King of Nohr, but the duty is a heavy burden to bear. One that I was not prepared to carry. As such, I’ve been promised one of Xander’s prospective wives, Svetlana. It pains my heart to not have the luxury of waking up to your angelic face, but for the sake of the Kingdom of Nohr, this is something that I must do.
> 
> I hope you know that I will be thinking of you everyday, even if you were to cease thinking of me.

With a love most true,  
Leo

* * *

Dear Leo,

> I admit that I’ve been hesitant to reply, but I suppose that it’s in my best interest to settle things with you now that Hoshido and Nohr are at peace.
> 
> My condolences to your losses. I appreciate all that Prince Xander and Princess Elise did for me when I still worked as Princess Elise’s handmaiden. I hope that they may find peace in the fact that we’ve finally forged an era of peace between our kingdoms.
> 
> Do not worry about me in regards to love. Lady Svetlana is more suited to be your partner in life than I will ever be. Please do not get me wrong, I appreciate everything you did for me and the relationship we had, but I would dishonor you and your rank if we were to wed.
> 
> Nevertheless, I do not think I will ever stop thinking about you.

Naoko

* * *

My Sweet Naoko,

> Do you think me so daft to care more about my rank than the one I love? I know I would always strive to capture the attentions of Xander and Camilla, but I would never forsake my love for my rank.
> 
> Despite being king, I am still rendered powerless against this fate. If I could, I would change fate in order to be with you again and reassure you that you mean so much to me.
> 
> Never forget the love I have for you.

With a love that tests time,  
Leo

* * *

Dear Leo,

> We are bound by our duties, but I admit that I would also change fate just to be with you as well.
> 
> I believe it to be my fault that this lost love between us was created. I was scared and torn, that’s why I left. If I just had the courage to stay in Nohr, we might’ve had the chance to be together.
> 
> I felt that, by staying in Nohr and falling in love with you, I was betraying my father and the legacy he created as a commander in the Hoshidan army. I may have blamed it on dishonoring you and your rank as a prince, but really, it was just my cowardice to face the fact that I loved you too much.
> 
> You, a Nohrian, who gave me, a Hoshidan, life and love when I lost everything.
> 
> For this, I ask that you forgive me.

Naoko

* * *

My Everloving Naoko,

> I suppose we are both at fault here. You for being afraid, and myself for not understanding those fears. However, what is most important for me is knowing that you still love.
> 
> Out of curiosity, do you still have the komon I gifted to you? I never got the chance to see you wear it, but I hope you wear it every now and then. The next time we see one another in person, I request that you wear it so that I may see how you look wearing it.

With utmost love,  
Leo

* * *

Dearest Leo,

> Yes, I still have the komon. It was one of my belongings I made sure to take with me when I decided to leave Castle Krakenburg. As lovely as it is, I do think that the color and pattern you chose for it is very biased. However, I do wear it time to time whenever I don’t have duties to attend to and I always get compliments about it. I’m unsure as to when the next time we’ll see one another again as my duties are slowly piling up, but I will be sure to wear it when you’re around.
> 
> I hope everything is going well in Nohr. I’m aware that not many of your people are not happy with the changes you are making. I pray that they will eventually understand that these changes, as drastic as they are, are for the wellbeing of Nohr.

Naoko

* * *

My Sweet Naoko,

> I thank you for the concern. Yes, it has been stressful, but I suppose that is why the councilmen recommend that I wed Svetlana. Svetlana was always popular and well liked by the Nohrian people. Her family was well known to help the surrounding towns and villages when my father couldn’t.
> 
> Now, I hope you don’t misconstrue what I say. As helpful as Svetlana is, you still have my heart. However, I do feel bad for her. She is still very much in love with Xander, and I can see just how much she mourns his death.
> 
> I’m fortunate to have at least experienced love with someone I fell for.

With heartfelt love,  
Leo

* * *

Darling Leo,

> The Nohrians need Lady Svetlana. I doubt that they’d want to see a Hoshidan as their queen just yet.
> 
> Now that you mention it, I do not think that Lady Svetlana ever expressed her love to Xander. How disquieting it is to never know if someone loved you or not.
> 
> I hope you’re still good to her. Though it hurts me to say, I may be your true love, but Lady Svetlana is not only your wife, but she is the queen of your country and the mother of your future children.

Your Sweet Naoko

* * *

My Wonderful Naoko,

> Don’t worry, I always make sure to be courteous and kind to her whenever I see her.
> 
> Anyways, I heard about your promotion to commander. It must be a great honor and privilege for you to follow in your father’s footsteps. I have no doubt in my heart that he and your mother would be proud of you and your efforts in ushering in peace to our kingdoms. I only hope that your parents wouldn’t mind that you fell in love with a Nohrian, nevertheless a Nohrian from a royal family.
> 
> I hope you’ll take care of yourself. Knowing you, you’ll work yourself to the your deathbed, and I don’t think that to be very glamourous to have on your epitaph.

With my sincerest love,  
Leo

* * *

Caring Leo,

> Honestly, it was hard to accept my love for you. Even now, I still have doubts. Honestly, it was my Uncle Tate who convinced me to write to you. I have to admit, I was very surprised when he did so since Uncle Tate hated Nohrians just as much as my parents. I suppose he had a change of heart when I told him about you.
> 
> Also, you have no right to talk about overworking one’s self! I remember when you would study Brynhildr late into the night! Some mornings you would never make it for breakfast so Princess Elise would send me to fetch you!

Your Wonderful Naoko

* * *

My Kind Naoko,

> Remind me to thank your uncle the next time I see him. He has my utmost gratitude for giving me a chance with you again.
> 
> Though, I suppose that you’re right. My duties don’t leave me with much sleep nowadays. I can’t even read as much as I prefer to. The only reprieve I get is reading the letters you’ve sent me.
> 
> I miss the simple moments we would have with one another, whether it be reading books together, taking walks, or simply just conversating.

Forever missing you,  
Leo

* * *

Siegbert Xander II and Forrest stared at one another, unsure of what to say or think after reading through the worn out letters.

“Boys? What are you doing in my study?” their father asked as he entered the room.

“N-nothing!” the boys shouted as they hid the letters behind their backs.

Leo stopped to survey the situation: the drawer of his desk was wide open, a familiar ornate, black box laid on the floor, and his sons were trying to hide something behind their backs none too slyly. “You read the letters, didn’t you?” he surmised calmly.

“Yes, but only some of-”

“What letters?”

“O-ouch…! Hey!”

Leo laughed softly as he gestured for his sons to come over to him. “It’s alright boys. You were bound to find out sooner or later.”

“Dad, do you not love mommy?” Forrest asked sadly.

“I do love your mother, just not in the same way I love Naoko,” Leo explained gently. “I love your mother the same way I love your Aunt Camilla, or your Aunt Corrin.”

“Then how come you didn’t marry Naoko?” Siegbert asked.

The king paused, thinking of how to word his next few words carefully. “I married your mother because it was my duty to marry her,” he said slowly, gauging the reactions of his sons.

Siegbert’s eyes grew worried. “Does that mean that, when I become king, I’ll have to marry someone I don’t love?”

Leo shook his head. “Of course not, son. I’m doing this so that, when you take my place, you’ll be able to marry whomever your heart belongs to.” Leo let out a sigh as he hugged both his beloved boys tightly. “I want you both to know this. No matter what you may know now, or in the future, your mother and I love you both more than you boys will ever know.”


End file.
